memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Lustig
|birthplace = Rochester, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Banean Doctor; Guri |image2 = Banean Doctor.jpg |caption2 = ...as the Banean Doctor }} Aaron Lustig is an actor from Rochester, New York who played the role of the Banean doctor in the first season episode and that of Guri in the second season episode for which he filmed his scenes between Friday and Friday on Paramount Stage 8 and 18. He is perhaps best known to soap opera enthusiasts for his Emmy-nominated role as Dr. Tim Reid on The Young and the Restless (1996-2012, with William A. Wallace) and, subsequently, on The Bold and the Beautiful (2001). A recipient of a BFA in acting and directing from Ithaca College in New York, Lustig has nearly 100 film and television appearances to his credit, beginning with the comedy Lily in Love in 1984, which starred Christopher Plummer. This was followed with featured or supporting roles in films such as Ghostbusters II (1989, co-starring Harris Yulin, Page Leong, Christopher Neame, Erik Holland, George Wilbur, and Ira S. Rosenstein), Darkman (1990, with Neal McDonough), Edward Scissorhands (1990, with Biff Yeager), L.A. Story (1991, with Patrick Stewart, Iman, and Time Winters), Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992, with Rosalind Chao and Michael McKean), The Shadow (1994, with Ethan Phillips and Armin Shimerman), Clear and Present Danger (1994, with Reg E. Cathey, Raymond Cruz, Elizabeth Dennehy, Ellen Geer, Cameron Thor, and Harris Yulin), Boys on the Side (1995, starring Whoopi Goldberg, Jude Ciccolella, Stephen Gevedon, and Mary Anne McGarry), and Stuart Saves His Family (1995, with Robert Curtis-Brown, Dakin Matthews, Denver Mattson, Richard Riehle, Camille Saviola, and Harris Yulin), as well as more recent projects such as Bedazzled (2000) and The Day After Tomorrow (2004). His episodic television work spans such series as China Beach (1988, starring Robert Picardo, Jeff Kober, Megan Gallagher, and Concetta Tomei), Dallas (1989, with Beth Toussaint and Joshua Harris), Alien Nation (1989, starring Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, and Michele Scarabelli and also guest-starring Tim Russ), ALF (1989, with Kenneth Tigar), Quantum Leap (1991, starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Married with Children (1992), L.A. Law (1991 and 1993, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Michael Ensign, and Robert Picardo), Murder, She Wrote (1994, with Charles Hallahan and Vince Howard), Party of Five (1996, with Brenda Strong), NYPD Blue (1995 and 1998, with Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence), The Pretender (1998, with Harve Presnell, Eric Pierpoint, and Michael Reilly Burke), Ally McBeal (1999, with Tracy Middendorf and Gina Philips), Will & Grace (1999, with Robert Clendenin and Dan Sachoff), 3rd Rock from the Sun (1999), The West Wing (2000, with Richard Penn), Family Law (2000-2002, with Christopher McDonald, Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Julie Warner, Michelle Horn, Judyann Elder, Michael Rothhaar, Bertila Damas, Clyde Kusatsu, Earl Boen, and John Pyper-Ferguson), FreakyLinks (2001, with Dennis Christopher, Tom McCleister, Brooke Benko, and directed by David Straiton), Charmed (2002, with Tony Amendola, Carel Struycken, Nicholas Cascone, and Matthew Kaminsky), and The Practice (2003, with Randy Oglesby and Bari Hochwald). Further television work includes episodes of Without a Trace (2004, with Enrique Murciano, Cristine Rose, Kris Iyer, and Gregory Wagrowski), Crossing Jordan (2005, with Miguel Ferrer and James Read), Criminal Minds (2006), Monk (2006, with Benito Martinez, Clyde Kusatsu, Bonita Friedericy, Van Epperson, and Errik Tustenuggee), Nip/Tuck (2006), Cold Case (2007, with Ned Vaughn), Boston Legal (2004 and 2008, starring William Shatner and with Charles Emmett, Ed O'Ross, John Larroquette, and Henry Gibson), NCIS (2010), 90210 (2011), Desperate Housewives (2011, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Vanessa Williams, Mark Moses, Kevin Rahm, Emily Bergl, Dakin Matthews, Vaughn Armstrong, Tim Ransom, and Josh Clark), Harry's Law (2011, with Christopher McDonald, Jim Jansen, and Mark Chaet), and Twisted (2013). Lustig also appeared in the television movie Jane Doe: Vanishing Act (2005, with Tom Schanley, Tom Virtue, and Jim O'Heir), the drama Thank You for Smoking (2005, with Spencer Garrett, Earl Billings, and Bruce French), the science fiction sequel Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009, with Michael Papajohn, Glenn Morshower, John Eric Bentley, Deep Roy, Spencer Garrett, Eric Pierpoint, David Bowe, Robert Foxworth, Tony Todd, Frank Welker, Kevin Michael Richardson, Robin Atkin Downes, Kairon John, and Donald Sage Mackay), the comedy Due Date (2010, with Marco Rodriguez), the drama The Rum Diary (2011, with Bill Smitrovich, Karen Austin, and Jimmy Ortega), the comedy The Five-Year Engagement (2012, with Jane Carr, Clement von Franckenstein, and Michael Ensign), and the short fantasy comedy Mindslip (2014, with Scott Sterling Hill) which he also directed. More recent projects are guest parts in Perception (2015, with David Andrews), NCIS: Los Angeles (2015, starring Miguel Ferrer), Supergirl (2015, with Eric Steinberg), Major Crimes (2015, with Raymond Cruz, Jonathan del Arco, and Ron Marasco), Transparent (2016), and Angie Tribeca (2016), the television drama Guilt by Association (2015, with Spencer Garrett and Jason Brooks), and the comedy War Dogs (2016, with Max Daniels). External links * * * de:Aaron Lustig es:Aaron Lustig Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers